


the morning

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Character Death, Doodles, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Happy Anniversary. (4 panels, 800x1280, inspired by the <a href="http://we-are-cities.livejournal.com/300471.html">9 apr 11</a> prompt at <a href="http://we-are-cities.livejournal.com">we_are_cities</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Simple science:  
> step 1. browse through the we_are_cities comm  
> step 2. come upon a prompt that gives you an idea  
> step 3. draw idea  
> step 4. ????  
> step 5. profit!!!

  


**Author's Note:**

> [also on LJ](http://writtenonarms.livejournal.com/6777.html)


End file.
